Secret Avengers Vol 1 9
| StoryTitle1 = Eyes of the Dragon, Part 4 of 5 | Writer1_1 = Ed Brubaker | Penciler1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Penciler1_2 = Will Conrad | Inker1_1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | Inker1_2 = Will Conrad | Colourist1_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Dave Lanphear | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Numerous other unnamed agents * Other Characters: * ** ** ** Noah Burstein's father ** Numerous unnamed soldiers * * * * * * Zheng Zu's brother * Shang-Chi's siblings * Zheng Zu's other siblings Locations: * ** *** **** ** * Items: * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * Events: * World War Two * * | Synopsis1 = Everyone is asking Steve Rogers who is John Steele. Rogers and the Prince of Orphans explain that they remember Steele as perhaps America's first Super-Soldier, having been through World War I and possibly the American Civil War and was known to be the origin of what gave Rogers and Luke Cage their powers. Until now, no one has seen him since 1943. Beast then brings up an interesting question: didn't Steele use to be one of the good guys? Max Fury approaches Sharon carter in her cells. They trade words about their difference in opinion in what they do. Max then tries enticing her to join the Shadow Council, which Sharon refuses. Back onboard the Quincarrier, Rogers and Shang-Chi are sparring while debating over whether or not to agree to Steele's exchange. Shang feels that they can afford his father to be resurrected, who whomever Steele's working for can use his vast connections in the Chinese government. Beast then calls Rogers over the comm, informing him of the location of the exchange. Rogers and Shang meet with Steele and they begin the exchange. Even though Shang went willingly, Steele stuns him with his gun, unwilling to take any chances Enraged, Rogers goes hand-to-hand with Steele. Though Rogers is skilled, Steele is stronger and faster. Steele is able to floor Rogers and mock his belief that he could actually best him. However, Rogers smugly reveals that he cheated, as the Secret Avengers jump through the windows and attack the Shadow Council agents. However, Steele reveals that he has one more card up his sleeve, threatening to blow up the entire building they're standing on and everyone in it unless they let them go. Zheng Zu visits Shang in his cell. When Shang responds with insolence, Zu sneers that he will die tomorrow, just as all his family has before him. As Zu walks away, it is revealed that Moon Knight has infiltrated the Shadow Council. | Solicit = • Will Shang Chi's father return?! And now that their secret enemy's involvement in his resurrection has been exposed, what will Steve Rogers and his team do to take on the Shadow Council? • Brubaker and Deodato keep up the Kung Fu Espionage. | Notes = * Courtesy of the recollections of Steve Rogers, this issue provides readers with much more detail on John Steele. "America's First Super-Soldier" was active in World War I and perhaps the American Civil War. He does not appear to have aged and has strength far superior to Steve Rogers. His anatomy and physiology has been studied by Professor Erskine and Noah Burstein's father (both of who were pioneers in successfully producing enhanced superhumans). Prior to his emergence with the Shadow Council, John Steele was previously last seen in 1943. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:World War II